Timeless
by FuuMegami
Summary: Usagi and Gohan romance story


Timeless   
  


Proluge   
  


The story of a timeless love between a prince and a princess. One that is painted in the stars, and etched in our hearts. A story that will never die because no one can forget it. . .   
  
  
  


Chapter One   
  


Queen Selenity was over joyed when her heir was born. A sweet little princess which she passed her name down to, princess Selenity. 

Queen Selenity was talking to her friend Queen Chichi who had a son named Gohon. Gohon was three already, but still single. Until Selenity and Chichi talked. 

"I think the Moon Kingdom and yours would be a rather fine union." Said Queen Selenity. 

"Ah I agree you are sertantly brilliant." Replied Chichi. 

As baby Gohon peared over the rim of princess Selenity's crib, he did not know she was his future wife. 

"The summer the Selenity turns four, we'll have them meet and spend the summer together." Said Selenity. 

"Wonderful," replied Chichi. 

Queen Selenity was beaming as she watched the unsuspecting couple. Princess Selenity cooed and pulled in Gohon's hair. 

"Mam!" He wailed. 

"Rough start ne?" Said Selenity with a laugh.   
  


Chapter Two   
  
  
  


A four-year-old princess Selenity refued to come out from behind her mother. She burried her face in her mother's skirt. 

"Now be a lady and come to introduce yourself." Queen Selenity urged. 

Princess Selenity stepped out and curtsyed before Gohon. "Pleased to meet you." 

Gohon bowed and made a face before kissing her hand. 

"How do you do?" He grumbled. 

"Fine." She snapped. 

When their mothers weren't looking they both stuck their tounges out at each other. The first visit was at Gohon's family castle. Princess Selenity's first night was fine. But by afternoon. . .. 

Gohon and Princess Selenity were in the Garden. He was chasing her around with a wooden sword. She stpped suddenly and picked up a dirt clod and threw it at him. The rest of the summer was much like that afteroon. 

As soon as it was finnally time for them to leave, Queen Selenity was rather happy. Though she and Chichi were far from forgetting about their union. They would try again the next year. 

"Good by princess," Gohon said grumpily. 

"Bye baka head." She replied. 

Her mother's eyes grew wide. They had a lot of work to do before the two fell in love. 

Timeless  
Chapter Three   
  


The next summer Gohan and his mother came to Queen and princess Selenity's castle. Princess Selenity after greeting Gohan, locked herself in her room. 

"Sweet heart, it's time for tea." Said her mother. 

"I'm not hungry. And I shant be for a long time here after." Replied the princess. 

"Selenity come out here this minute!" Shouted her mother losing her patience. 

Little princess Selenity opened her bed room door. "Fine. But I utterly refuse to utter another word to that _boy_." She said in her mother-mock voice. 

Selenity held her head high as she walked down the long marble hallway of her castle. She wasn't even going to make eye contact with that evil little boy. She sat down at the dinning table and unfolded her napkin. She placed it carefully on her lap. 

"Oh so you finally came out of your stupid bed chamber." Said Gohan with a snicker. 

"Gohan," warned his mother. 

"Sorry." He mumbled but more to his mother then to the princess. 

"We are going to see a ballet," said Queen Selenity. 

"Oh how marvelous!" Said Chichi. 

"But mama I don wanna." Whined Gohan. 

"Don't be a baby. Real royalty doesn't whine." Said princess Selenity. 

"How would you know you little baby." Replied Gohan hotly. 

"I know more than you!" She yelled and threw her napkin on the floor. 

"Oh yeah!" 

"Yeah! I know more 'cause I'm older!" He yelled. 

"When you're older your dumber." She replied. 

He sat and thought about that one. 

"Children, that is no way to behave at the table, nor any where else." Said Queen Selenity. 

"Sorry mother." Said princess Selenity. 

"Sorry your royal highness." Replied Gohan. 

"Come dear let us get changed for the ballet." Said Queen Selenity.   
  


They changed and the four of them went to the ballet. Princess Selenity was thrilled by the show. But Gohan was bored out of is wits. Soon he began to drop bits of his snack over railing. He laughed quietly as people looked around to see what was happening. He slipped down in his seat. 

"Sit up straight." Ordered his mother. 

Princess Selenity realized what he was doing, and soon joined in. She dropped an entire cookie over and hit some "big haired" Duchess with it. They broke into fits of laughter. And then were scolded by their mothers. 

Timeless 

Chapter Four   
  


At breakfast princess Selenity was rather polite to Gohan. "Good morning Gohan, how was your night? Pleasant I hope?" 

"Go away baka!" He yelled. 

She was rather taken aback. 

"Don't talk to me like that!" She yelled. 

He threw his breakfast roll at her. 

"Fine then. I shant share my candy with you at all today." She said crossly. 

"Fine them. I shall be in the garden." He said as he picked up his plate and stomped off. 

"Fine!" She yelled at the top of her lunges. 

She then sat putting in her seat before quietly finishing her breakfast. She was still mad. So she went up to Gohan's room and threw his underwear out het window and into the garden. 

"It's snowing?" Said Gohan. "Underwear?!" He shrieked. 

The princess giggled like mad before heading to her room with a smirk. 

Gohan quickly picked up his underwear and went back to his room. 

"Let the wars begin," he said softly with a devil like grin.   
  


That evening they sat at the table not talking to each other. Their moms were talking though. 

"My, why do the princess and I have to play together?" Gohan suddenly asked. 

His mother bit down on her lip. "Well, you can never have to many friends." 

He gave her a funny look. Then returned to his main course that he was eating. Using her fork princess Selenity flung/catapulted a piece of broccoli onto Gohan's plate. He returned it only to have it flung back. 

"Children," warned Selenity. 

She ruins everything fun. Princess Selenity said to herself.   
  


Timeless

Chapter Five   
  


It was two years after the snowing underwear incident. They were once again at her castle, spending another miserable summer together. Princess Selenity had her friends over this time. 

"Ohh so that's Gohan?" Rei said as she saw him. 

"Yeah." Said Selenity with a sigh. 

"He's so refined," said Minako. 

Selenity looked at her like she had just said she profound eating dirt to cakes. Ami giggled. 

"What's so funny?" Said Selenity. 

"I think you like him," said Ami. 

The princess turned bright red and stared at her. "I DO NOT LIKE THAT BAKA-HEAD GOHAN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Her mother then walked in the room and frowned at her. 

"You should treat him with more respect my child. You are no longer young enough where that sort of talk goes un noticed." Said the queen. 

"Yes mother." Replied Selenity. 

She then went out into the court yard to greet Gohan. 

"Hello Gohan it's pleasant to see you again," she said with a fake smile. 

"It is wonderful to see you are well and turning into such a yucky, I mean pretty young lady." Said Gohan as he rolled his eyes. 

"Enough said I am off to play with my friends." Said Selenity. 

"No you are not." Said Queen Selenity. 

"Mother I beg you, they just arrived today!" Whined the princess. 

"You will spend the day with Gohan as he as your guest." Said her mother with a stern tone. 

"Yes mother."   
  


Gohan and Selenity went inside. 

"How 'bout we play hide and seek," suggested Gohan. 

Selenity glared at him. 

"We can play and tell our mother's that we actually did something together. Then we would not have to play at all tomorrow." Said Gohan. 

"Umm. Ok." She said finally. 

"You hide first and I will come fine you." 

She ran off to hide while he counted. Then he sat down to read the Latin book he had brought with him.   
  


Two hours later he still hade not gone looking for her. And she had fallen asleep under her mother's bed where she had hidden herself. Finally Gohan got up and started looking for her. But he did not realize just how very big this castle was. It was dark and he still had not found her. 

Then a servant found him. "It is time for dinner now Master Gohan." 

"But I have not found the princess yet." He replied grumpily. 

The servant gave him a funny look. 

"We're playing hide and seek. But this is not working. I can not find her." He said with a sigh. 

They instead found the Queen and told her that Gohan could not find the princess. The Queen started walked around the castle calling for the princess along with other servants. 

Selenity heard the calls and opened her eyes. It was dark but then again, she was under the bed. She pulled herself out and went out into the hall. 

"I am here mother!" She called. 

They all then went into the dinning room to eat their dinner. Princess Selenity stared angrily at Gohan. 

"How come you did not come a looking for me? Did you not tell me you would?" She asked. 

"I did princess, but you had hidden yourself so well I could not find you." He replied. 

"I do not believe you. And I shant again ever." She said as she excused herself from the table. 

Gohan sat staring at his lap. He felt really bad for the first time. He had not really meant to do her any harm. He just thought it would get her out of the way, but did not think of her feelings at'all. 

"May I be excused to attend to some personal busyness?" He asked. 

His mother gave him one nod of her head. He got up and went to the princesses room. He knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" She replied. 

"It is I, Gohan. I am here to extend my sincerest apologies in hopes that you will play with me again some day." He said. 

"I can forgive you, but as for the playing with you again, do not count your chickens before they hatch." She replied. 

"Good enough." He said. 

"Better be. Not go do whatever it is you do. And leave me be." 

"As you wish princess." He said as he turned to leave. 

He walked to his room. He couldn't believe he had apologized. She deserved what ever he said or did. She was just a bratty little princess which he was forced to spend the summer with.   
  
  
  


Timeless

Chapter Six   
  
Thank you two the fallowing people for reviewingchapter 5: Luna the Luna, Serena, Samantha, Silver Flare, Alexz, Lady Squirt, SSJ4 Sailor Menz, Girl, Tenshi no Nozomi, and adb!! thanks!!

Green Bean Ok well I don't mind a flame. it's better than not saying anything at all. and you even gave a reason for not likeing the story which is good. You have to always back your arguements else they'll fall through. one thing though, Gohan may be smart, but often he acts as dumb as he father does. some people say it's funny. but it's called stupid funny. not that i'm putting them down, i'm just saying it like it is.

Princess Selenity was now thirteen years old and truly growing up. Gohan was sixteen himself and definitely starting to show his age. They were at his castle and he was chasing her with a real sword this time. 

She ran through the court yard yelled words that a princess should not be saying. Though she said them anyhow because her mother was not there. She was having tea with Chichi. 

"When I catch you princess, I shall lop off your head and hang it on my wall with the other animal." He yelled. 

"You would not dare!" She yelled back. 

"Try me!" 

She twisted her ankle while running and sank to the ground while crying out in pain. 

"Princess!" He exclaimed. 

"My ankle, I believe I sprained it or something." She said as she held back the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks. 

"Oh? I'm sorry." He said. 

"You shall have to carry me back to the castle for I can not walk on my own." She said as she crossed her arms. 

"Can't you just crawl back?" He teased. 

"I most sertantly cannot!" She yelled. 

"I was only pulling your leg," he said. 

"Well instead of pulling my leg, carry me." She snapped. 

He laughed. Then he picked her up carefully and left his sword on the ground, he come back for it later. 

As she was being carried by him, being held close to him, she felt something. It wasn't anger. Being so close to him made her feel warm. It was a wondrous feeling. But she didn't know what it meant. 

Gohan felt it too. Was he falling for the little brat? It could not be. He would not love the one who was a thorn in his side for so many years. He had told himself that many times. 

And yet. . . 

He carried her into the castle and ordered that she be looked at by a doctor as well as taken care of. Then he set off to go fishing. He didn't want to spend time with her, that feeling he had when he was around her was driving him crazy. 

She was lying down thinking about Gohan. He had chased her, teased her, and everything else over the years. And now she kinda felt like. . . Maybe it was just he pain going to her mind. Her nanny had always told her that pain warped the mind. She assured herself that it was only that. 

Gohan was assuring himself that it was just one of those things that happens when you're around a girl. Especially during that time of really growing up and becoming a real man. She was really the only girl around so it was natural that she was the first he was attracted to in that umm. . . Way. . . Not the I think this person is wonderful either kind of way. . .   
  


Timeless

Chapter Seven   
Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! 

This chapter is a small one just to add to the story. on friday i'll post the last chapter  


That evening Princess Selenity sat by the fire in her sitting room. She was reading a romance novel which was very hard to come by. She hummed softly as she read. Her foot was elevated it would a few days before she could walk on it again. 

Gohan watched quietly from outside the room. He watched the golden light dance on her face as the fire in the hearth was burning. He didn't think her really pretty, he knew a girl back home who was breath taking. 

He went in to talk to her, once again apologizing for what he had caused. He walked in and touched her lightly on the shoulder. 

She looked up and slammed the book closed. 

"What do you want?" She snapped and a most un lady-like tone. 

"To tell you yet again that I am sorry. And to promise that I will no longer chase you. You have my word." He said solemnly. 

She looked at him for about twenty seconds, and then replied. "You shant chase me again?" 

"Never." He replied. 

"Well then I accept your offer as well as your apology. You may go now." She said as she re-opened her book. 

He looked at her for about a minute. Then she looked up and said, "yes?" 

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She blinked several times before pushing him away. 

"Get off me!" She yelled as she hit him with the book in her hand. 

He took the hint and left her alone. Wondering what he had done wrong. 

She sat in the room alone. She could not believe what he had just done. She had not asked to be kissed. She found him very annoying, and well, intimidating to say the least. He was older and larger. She sighed and went back to her book. She decided not to tell her mother. 

Gohan decided that since she had pushed him away, perhaps she was a little young. He 'twas older by three years. There was always that girl back home. . . But he also knew his mother's plan. 

Timeless  
  
Ok I decided to post it early, i have to many things to do tomorrow and i'm not sure i'll be able to post. So, here it is, the end, it is broken up into a few chapters, it was longer than i had first thought.  


Chapter Seven   
  


The next year in the summer, Selenity did not throw a fit about Gohan coming. Neither did he for that matter. 

"It's nice to see you once again Gohan," said Selenity with a graceful curtsy. 

"My how you have grown young lady," he replied. 

She smiled. 

"I must get cleaned up, the trip was rather long." He said. 

She nodded. H went into the castle leaving her alone. 

"Oh, I am not falling for him now am I?" She asked herself. 

"Looks as if it is," said Minako who had heard what Selenity had said. 

"How would you know?" Selenity asked with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"I'm from the planet of love. I know about these things." Minako replied. 

Gohan looked out the window at Selenity. The setting sun made her skin glow. She was so beautiful, not at tall how he had remembered her. He decided that the next day at sun set, he would ask her to marry him.   
  


And that he did. The next day at sunset he had Minako blindfold Selenity and bring her out into the court yard. Selenity and Minako giggled the whole way. Then Minako gave the princesses hand to Gohan and left. 

He gently took the blind fold off her eyes. She was surprised to see him. 

Selenity, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen?" He asked as he got down on one knee. 

Tears filled her eyes as she stood trembling. She was scared out of her wits! 

"I, I, I, yes." She replied. 

He stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
  


Chapter Eight   
  


Two days later they were married. People from all over came to the big wedding. Queen Selenity was one of the most happiest mother of the brides you could ever meet. Chichi was thrilled that all their planning and hard work paid off. Plus all the cotton they had to put in their ears for years because of all the fighting. 

Selenity and Gohan danced for hours straight. Never had two people been so in love.   
  


After everyone had gone home Selenity and Gohan sat by a roaring fire in the sitting room of her castle. She was leaning up against him. 

"If someone had told you two years ago that you and I would be wed, would you have thought them insane?" She asked him. 

He laughed. "Yes, I would have." 

"But do you regret marrying me and not Setsuna?" She asked. 

"No. And I never will. I love you so much Selenity." He said as he embraced her.   
  


Chapter Nine   
  


One year later Selenity gave birth to her first child. A girl with night black hair and deep sky blue eyes. They named her Densetsu, which means Destiny. 

Gohan kissed Selenity softly. "She's beautiful." He whispered. 

She nodded. She picked Densetsu up and cradled her in her arms. She hummed softly.   
  


They held a huge ball to celebrate the birth of Densetsu. Everyone was happy beyond words. Of course, it did not last. Queen Beryl attacked the castle along with her minions. People were dying left and right. 

Gohan vowed to protect Selenity and Densetsu. But Selenity knew what she must do. Her mother's crystal. She went and got it. She used all the young and vital energy she had to fire at Queen Beryl. Nothing was happening at first. She had to pour more powering into it. 

The light enveloped Beryl and she was gone. Princess Selenity fell to the ground. Gohan dropped to her side. And he sobbed as he held her dying body in his arms. There wasn't any energy that was enough to save her, everyone was drained. 

"If I die tonight, I'll go with no regrets, because I'm in your arms, and I knew that I am blessed. And if your eyes are the last thing that I see, I know the beauty heaven holds for me." Selenity said. 

"Don't leave me! Don't leave us!" He yelled. 

"I love you. But when you hear a gently breeze, or see a sunset, think of me and I'll be there." Said Selenity. 

"I love you." He said as he held her close. 

"I love you too." Was the last thing that escaped her lips. 

She died in his arms.   
  


Epilogue   
  


Every year at sunset, the day and place he asked Selenity to marry him, he visits the site. And he waits for her. She fallows the breeze and leaves a soft laugh behind her. 

One year when Densetsu was four he brought her to the place where to proposed to her mother. He told her the whole story. 

"Mommy was special ne?" Said Densetsu in her sweet and soft voice. 

"Yes my love," he replied. 

"Mommy's always here with us. She's our Angel." Said Densetsu. 

"Yes Densetsu. Mommy will always be with you, and in your heart." He said softly. 

Tears filled his eyes. She slipped her tiny hand in his big strong hand. 

Princess Selenity watched them from behind. She knew they could not see nor hear her for the most part. How she wished she did not have to leave them alone. But they would always have each other. 

Jamuna the angel appeared. "Princess, it is time to go home. Fallow me." Said an angel with black hair and a warm smile. 

Selenity fallowed Jamuna into the setting sun while Jamuna assured Selenity that some day Gohan and Densetsu would join her.   
  


* * *

The ultimate display of love is self sacrifice, this is what made this the greatest love story in all of history.   


Also, Jamuna is not a crossover character, she was a friend of mine who died in 1999. I have permission to use her name and likeness. Her parents love anything that keeps her memory alive. She fit well into the story, becuase when someone you love becomes a memory, that memory becomes a treaure. visit her memorial site maintained by me [http://www.geocities.com/boyzone_cat/jamuna.html][1]  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/boyzone_cat/jamuna.html



End file.
